Changelog/2019/June 20
General Changes * Tweaked the Lure enchantment to affect the maximum time it takes to catch an item. * Improved Smelting Touch to work on sand (glass), logs (charcoal), cacti (cactus green dye), cobblestone (stone), netherrack (nether brick item), and clay balls (clay bricks). * Nerfed sell price of Silk Touch and Growth enchantments in half Bug Fixes * Fixed Armor Stands having the name “null” * Fixed the Blacksmith not having anything to say during the “Collect 10 coal” objective * Fixed an unbreakable mushroom block in the Mushroom Desert island * Fixed the profile viewer showing some items in the other user’s language * Fixed some potions not having a “COMMON” tag * Fixed some bugs with hoppers * Fixed an issue with the Accessory Bag * Fixed being able to go over the Hype limit (this applies to all Prototype games) * Fixed some parts of the Blazing Fortress island being snowy biomes * Fixed being able to get stuck in the fires in front of the Colosseum * Fixed a few recipe errors * Fixed a typo in the description of the Medium Storage item * Fixed Collection contribution no longer being displayed when it’s maxed * Fixed a crafting table icon being shown on recipes that require a furnace * Fixed Water Bottles having the name “null” when purchased from the Alchemist * Fixed the Event Master skin * Fixed the Rookie Hoe working on player-placed crops * Fixed Lure enchantment not working. * Fixed all fished music discs being called "13" in the chat message * Fixed ore minions being unable to place blocks in flowing water * Fixed Slimes that drowned dropping Slime Balls with incorrect lore * Fixed the quiver arrow something being stuck in your inventory * Fixed rarely losing items upon failed auction setup * Fixed wood and door price balancing * Fixed the dark oak door recipe giving an oak door * Fixed phantom Bartender dialogue * Fixed Frost Walker causing block updates on ladders and such * Fixed Frost Walker turning non-source water blocks into source water blocks * Fixed Promising Shovel not counting blocks broken and gaining Efficiency * Fixed placing water in portals (and destroying them) on private worlds * Fixed “Unknown Command” when clicking Fairy Soul text * Fixed sleeping on your private island causing time to temporarily switch to day * Fixed being unable to sell lapis lazuli blocks and ore * Fixed some brown mushroom stems dropping red mushrooms in the Mushroom Desert * Fixed name of Iron Bars Armor and Weapons Balancing Changes Forum Thread Armor Changes Growth Enchantment: ' Growth V: 100 Health → 75 Health (only nerf, but needed!) '''Hardened Diamond: ' Helmet: 40 Defense → 60 Defense Chestplate: 80 Defense → 120 Defense Leggings: 60 Defense → 95 Defense Boots: 35 Defense → 55 Defense '''Speedster Armor: Helmet: 50 Defense → 70 Defense Chestplate: 100 Defense → 120 Defense Leggings: 75 Defense → 95 Defense Boots: 45 Defense → 65 Defense Blaze Armor: Every armor piece now gets +5 Strength Zombie Armor: Chestplate: 100 Health → 200 Health Leggings: 50 Health → 160 Health Boots: 50 Health → 120 Health Pumpkin Armor: ''' Helmet: 5 Health/Defense → 8 Health/Defense Chestplate: 10 Health/Defense → 14 Health/Defense Leggings: 5 Health → 10 Health Boots: 5 Health/Defense → 8 Health/Defense '''Farm Suit: Helmet: 5 Defense → 15 Defense Chestplate: 15 Defense → 40 Defense Leggings: 10 Defense → 30 Defense Boots: 5 Defense → 15 Defense Farm Armor: Every armor piece gets +20 health. Leaflet Armor Every armor piece gets +5 extra health. Magma Armor: Helmet: 10 Defense → 15 Defense Chestplate: 20 Defense → 30 Defense Leggings: 15 Defense → 25 Defense Boots: 10 Defense → 15 Defense Weapon Changes Leaping Sword 50 Damage → 150 Damage 40 Strength → 100 Strength RARE → EPIC Ender Bow 40 Damage → 50 Damage Cooldown: 60 Seconds → 45 Seconds Savanna Bow 40 Damage → 50 Damage Golem Sword 60 Damage → 80 Damage 0 Strength → 125 Strength 0 Defense → 25 Defense Zombie Sword 50 Damage → 100 Damage 30 Strength → 50 Strength 0 Intelligence → 50 Intelligence Explosive Bow 0 Strength → 20 Strength Aspect Of The End 80 Damage → 100 Damage 50 Strength → 100 Strength